


only big pp people can read

by kweenofthenight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenofthenight/pseuds/kweenofthenight
Summary: i was talking with my friend and i was like "jack and barbossa are those two assholes who will stand behind the 7/11 screaming "NO YOU" at each other for three hours then jack tries to throw hands and dies immediately" and she told me to write a novel. and i did, just to flex





	only big pp people can read

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo peenut

It had been nearly four hours. The staff at 7/11 had forcefully escorted the two off the property at about 12:26 and they ended up behind the place with an audience of a couple stoner kids and a homeless methhead who'd somehow gotten there from Alabama. It was nearly 3 now.

Jack could feel his voice going out, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was whisper-shouting at his stupid fucking husband.

"No YOU." Hector crossed his arms.

That annoying monkey perched on Hector's shoulder, staring directly into Jack's eyes, almost smugly, as if he was daring him to say another word.

Jack took a deep breath. "...No…. You."

Hector shouted the phrase back, somehow louder than the 1,369 other times he had said it. Jack had had enough. He looked down at the ground, adjusted his hat, and looked back up. Almost in slow motion, he drew his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist, then tried to punch Hector, aiming right for the nose.

Hector caught his fist long before it even came close to his face. He pulled out his pistol and shot Jack straight in the chest.

Jack's vision went blurry, and he was suddenly in Minecraft, but he blinked and everything was fine again.

"We're still skeletons, dumbass."

Hector dropped his fist. "Oh yeah whoops lol."

The methhead applauded.


End file.
